Galletas de la fortuna
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Se dice que las galletas que te dan en los restaurantes chinos contienen grandes fortunas… palabras que motivan y hacen que tengas esperanzas, falsas ilusiones con propósito mercantil. TurquíaXHungría


**Y pues… aquí estoy otra vez escribiendo historias que me sacan de mi aburrida realidad.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados provienen de Hetalia, por lo que lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

* * *

 **Galleta de la fortuna**

Sadiq salió del restaurante chino en el que trabajaba... hace unas semanas había empezado a trabajar en el pequeño restaurante chino que pertenecía a la familia de su amigo Yao.

Yao era un chino de cabello oscuro y largo, su cabello siempre permanecía atado en una coleta dándole una apariencia un tanto femenina... aunque confundirlo con una chica podía tener dolorosas consecuencias... Yao poseía cinta negra en karate y podía noquear fácilmente a cualquiera que le insultara.

A diferencia de Yao, Sadiq era proveniente de Turquía, su cabello era castaño y corto. Sus ojos tenían una tonalidad de café verdoso que contrataba con su piel olivácea.

Ambos eran amigos que se conocían desde la escuela secundaria y su amistad había perdurado hasta el día actual... Sadiq tenía 24 años y Yao tenía 23, ambos estudiaban Gastronomía en la universidad y trabajaban medio tiempo en el restaurante del chino.

El día del turco había terminado su día sin novedad alguna… ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina del trabajo.

Al haber salido del restaurante sintió un crujido bajo sus pies, instintivamente dirigió su mirada a lo que antes era una galleta de la fortuna… aún seguía adentro de la envoltura plástica, por lo que decidió recogerla y lanzarla al basurero que estaba al lado de la puerta, se detuvo antes de lanzarla… Era una galleta de la fortuna… ¡no iba a lanzar a la basura su fortuna!

Sacó el papelito que se hallaba entre los escombros de la pobre galleta y leyó su fortuna…

" _Un amigo o compañero te dará información necesaria. ¡Escúchalo!"_

Sadiq le dio la vuelta al papelito y buscó sus números de la suerte " _4 6 7 19 31 43"_ en realidad el turco no era gran creedor de la suerte… pero le resultaba entretenido el leer las frases ocultas dentro de esas galletas.

Lanzó la envoltura y los restos de la galleta al basurero y se guardó el papelito dentro de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, estuvo a punto de continuar con su camino de no haber sido que su vista se topase primero con la figura de una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes…

Todo pasó en cámara lenta ante la vista Sadiq, la joven corría en su dirección con una amplia sonrisa…

La decepción que sintió el turco al verla pasar a su lado y adentrarse al restaurante le hizo regresar a la realidad.

Un gran alboroto proveniente del interior del restaurante se dejó escuchar al momento en que unos clientes abrían la puerta para abandonar el lugar.

El hombre de cabello castaño abrió la puerta nuevamente y se adentró al restaurante, sus ojos contemplaron a la joven de cabello ondulado abrazar efusivamente a Yao.

— ¿E-Elizabeta? —Preguntó el chino sin creer que la mujer que le abrazaba era una de sus amigas de la infancia.

Los oídos de Sadiq se agudizaron al escuchar el nombre de la joven. Elizabeta…

La joven que lo había hipnotizado soltó al joven de cabello oscuro y volvió a sonreír.

— ¡He vuelto Yao! — La voz de la joven no era cantarina como la de la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía, pero tampoco era brusca como para que le disgustase escucharla… su voz era única.

El turco llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y palpó el papelito con la fortuna que había hallado minutos antes, de la cual ya se había olvidado por completo… _"Un amigo o compañero te dará información necesaria. ¡Escúchalo!"_

¿Suerte? ¿Destino? ¿Brujería? ¿Profecía? ¿Cómo se le podía llamar a eso? ¿Era realmente una "Fortuna"? Eso no importaba… con tal que fuera real y le beneficiase de un modo u otro.

El tuco se acercó cuidadosamente a su amigo y compañero de trabajo, el cual no había notado su presencia.

—Yao ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento? —Preguntó mientras se paraba a su lado; aprovecho la cercanía que tenía con la joven para observar su mirada… su sonrisa había sido remplazada por el ceño fruncido que supuso se debía a su propia presencia después de todo parecía haber interrumpido el encuentro entre ella y un amigo que no había visto en años…

—Eh…—El joven de cabello negro volteó a ver a Sadiq con confusión. Y luego asintió. —Lo siento Elizabeta, pero estoy trabajando… me alegro que hallas vuelto, podemos hablar cuando termine mi turno. —Mencionó Yao antes de alejarse cuidadosamente de la joven que le había sorprendido.

—Sadiq… pensé que ya te habías ido. ¿Olvidaste algo? —Preguntó el asiático mientras se alejaba rápidamente junto al mediterráneo.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Fue lo primero que preguntó el turco.

Los ojos ambarinos de Yao se llenaron de dudas.

— ¿Hablas de Elizabeta? — Respondió el chino con otra pregunta mientras señalaba disimuladamente a la muchacha de cabello ondulado.

Sadiq simplemente asintió… estaba preparado para tomar nota mental de la "Información Necesaria" que estaba a punto de recibir de su amigo y compañero.

—Se llama Elizabeta Héderváry, es de Hungría y según recuerdo solíamos ser amigos… pero ahora parece ser otra persona. — Mencionó Yao mientras trataba de recordar a la muchacha de sus recuerdos. — ¿Por qué preguntas?

Sadiq memorizó el nombre y apellido de la joven… ¿Era esa toda la información necesaria de la que la galleta hablaba? Debía admitir que era mejor que nada, pero aún necesitaba saber más…

— ¿Crees que ella quiera salir conmigo? —La pregunta sorprendió al de ojos ambarinos.

La última persona con la que el turco había salido era su prima japonesa, y esa relación no había terminado muy bien que se diga… Sakura había decidido abandonar al turco por un griego que siempre había sido enemigo de Sadiq.

Había pasado más de un año desde que eso sucedió y el turco no había mostrado interés alguno en alguna otra persona, Yao pensaba que aún no había superado lo que había pasado entre Sakura y él, pero al parecer la realidad simplemente era que el turco aún no había encontrado a alguien que le atrajera de la misma forma que su prima lo había hecho.

El chino volteó a ver una vez más a la joven húngara antes de responder.

—Sinceramente… no creo que sea buena idea que te apresures a invitarla a salir. Las personas cambian con el tiempo, y no creo que ella haya sido la excepción… realmente no recuerdo mucho de ella, la última vez que la vi ella tenía 10 años. —Mencionó el asiático mientras hacía memoria… una década había pasado ya…

El turco pensó las palabras de su amigo, pero lo malinterpretó todo… Sadiq creyó que Yao dijo eso con la intención de quedarse a Elizabeta para sí mismo.

—Pensé que me apoyarías Yao… se supone que eres mi amigo. —Pronunció el de piel tostada antes de dirigirse hacia donde la joven húngara se hallaba.

El chino permaneció en silencio sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando… lo único que él hizo fue responder a la pregunta del turco.

* * *

—Hola Señorita. —Mencionó Sadiq con galantería.

Los ojos verdes de Elizabeta demostraban desagrado hacía Sadiq.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó ella tajantemente mientras desviaba su vista a otro lado.

Sadiq no esperaba esa actitud de parte de ella, pero a decir verdad le había intrigado.

—Solo quería presentarme, soy Sadiq Adnan. —Se presentó el mediterráneo.

—Bien… puedes irte. —Respondió ella.

Sadiq permaneció parado por un minuto sin saber que hacer… nunca había pasado por algo así, ninguna mujer le había tratado de esa forma; la mayoría de mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies.

Prácticamente él era el sueño de toda mujer… era atractivo (no era narcisista, pero debía admitir que no estaba mal físicamente.), sabía cocinar, trabajaba arduamente, y siempre le era fiel a la persona de la que se enamoraba…

¿Por qué nunca duraba ninguna de sus relaciones? La respuesta era Heracles Karpusi… el griego con el que creó una enemistad eterna.

Ahora se hallaba frente a una mujer desafiante, y a él le encantaban los desafíos, por lo que la joven le atrajo aún más.

— ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? —La joven de cabello castaño levantó las cejas al escuchar la ridícula pregunta del hombre.

—No. —Fue la única respuesta que ella dio.

Sadiq no se daría por vencido fácilmente…

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó esta vez el turco.

—¿Por qué debería? No te conozco y no tengo intención o interés alguno en hacerlo. —Mencionó ella secamente.

Esa era la primera vez que una mujer le trataba de aquella forma, y aunque le doliera aceptarlo… le había herido su autoestima.

Las manos de Sadiq se dirigieron a sus bolsillos nuevamente, la fortuna seguía allí y recordó algo muy importante que había ignorado.

Lentamente se alejó de Elizabeta y buscó a Yao…

" _Un amigo o compañero te dará información necesaria. ¡Escúchalo!"_ Sadiq ignoró la última parte… olvidó escuchar a su amigo y compañero. ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer el desobedecer el concejo de una galleta de la fortuna?

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

Creo que está pareja necesita más fics en español… es una de mis favoritas *-* cada vez escribo nuevos fics y me da pereza actualizar los viejos… pero actualizaré!

Gracias por leer! ¿Algún comentario?

El próximo capítulo estará más interesante!

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


End file.
